


In The Maiden's Arms

by amyfortuna



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Finduilas Is Gil-galad, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Outsider, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two golden-haired women, one an Elf and one of the Race of Men, take shelter in Mistress Hestil's inn at Ephel Brandir for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Maiden's Arms

**Author's Note:**

> For silmladylove, answering the prompt: Niënor/Finduilas, “We will slay the dragon and live”, prompted by dreams-pass-in-time

It was a rainy night at my little inn, The Maiden's Arms, just within the walls of the Ephel, when the pair came in. They looked like they'd been living rough for some time. The Elf-maiden was pristine in that way that Elves somehow manage it, but the tall girl with the bright hair and an oddly familiar look about her, well, her hair was rough and her eyes were a little wild, like someone who has seen just that bit too much in her short years. They bore heavy packs, swords and shields, and I was sure I could see armour on them both. 

The Elf-maid introduced herself as Finellach, and the girl - well, woman, I should say, she was well into her third decade - said that her name was Níniel, after being prompted for it by Finellach. They were a pair, let me tell you! I've not seen the like in my days, or heard tell of anything like it next Beren and Luthien. One of the Eldar and one of the Race of Men together like that - well, I'm an incurable romantic, and couldn't help but smile at them. And considering my own persuasions toward the fairer sex myself, I had a deal of sympathy for them too. 

They were furnished aplenty with coin, albeit with an odd elf-stamp. Some of it looked half-melted, but no matter. I assured myself it was indeed gold, and of more value smelted down into Ephel coin anyway. They got the best room we had, and shortly thereafter departed up the stairs to it. 

When suppertime came and I rang the bell, they trailed down the stairs, holding hands. Níniel had clearly had a bath, and was the better for it. Her hair fell in shining golden waves down her back, and her eyes were bright and sparkling. Finellach, shorter than her partner but no less fair of hair and face, wore a lacy dress of clear Elven make, for it was too fine and delicate work for mortal hands - and shouldn't I know, my own golden-haired girl, my Nathes, dead these many years now, was renowned for her embroidery but she couldn't have made anything like that dress, for even the materials were strange to my eyes. 

Níniel wore rougher clothes than Finellach, but those too were of Elven make, perhaps an outfit for a prince of Elves in one of their hidden cities. They had been heartened by the rest they had taken, and talked happily with much laughter all through their meal. I tucked them away in one of the corners of the room, to give them some privacy, and gave them the best food we had. 

As evening fell, the inn became crowded with the usual wayfarers taking a meal and a bed, along with townsfolk out for a drink. I even spotted Turambar, him they called Brandir's right hand, amidst the hustle and bustle, and made my way down the bar to him. 

"What'll you have, Master Turambar? Come now, we've ale brewed right here, or if your tastes run higher, there's a little left of the wine brought in from Doriath almost forty years ago now." 

"The wine of Doriath, Mistress Hestil? I think not." He shuddered, as if some foul memory had been awakened. "Give me ale, if you will." 

Drink in his hand and coin in mine, he fell silent, as was his way, but kept looking over across the bar to the dining room, where Finellach and Níniel sat. They most certainly were drinking the wines of Doriath, and Finellach in particular was growing merrier by the moment, giggling with half her face hidden behind her hand at some clever remark from Níniel. 

"Who are those two?" Turambar said at last. "The golden-haired women. I've not seen either of them in town before today." 

"Nor have I," I replied. "They are wayfarers, and looked much the worse for wear when they came in earlier." 

"Huh," he responded. 'They have a familiar look about them, both of them. The Elf in particular. I feel I knew her, in another life." He went silent again, as the talk in the bar and the dining room intensified. There was a large crowd in the inn tonight, and soon there would be calls for song and entertainment - always the best part of the evening! 

Indeed it wasn't long before there were calls for harpers and any who played instruments to bring them forth to accompany any who might wish to sing. A few people holding instruments of various kinds moved toward the other end of the dining room, where the acoustics were best, and began conferring together about where they would sit and who would play what. 

A slender young boy was our first singer of the evening, and for all his youth, he did a fine job with a song of Haleth, our ancestress, and our people's journey to the Forest of Brethil. Another man quickly followed with a drinking song that got everyone clapping, and everyone who wasn't clapping up to the bar ordering more ale. I was quite busy for a good little while, and after his song there was a brief pause as everyone downed their drinks as instructed by the song. 

In the midst of that pause, Finellach stood up gracefully, bowing with only the slightest hint of swaying. "I'll sing for you!" she said in her low-pitched, pleasant voice. "Níniel and I, we have a song for you, the like of which you've never heard before!" She turned to the harpist, just behind her. "We need no accompaniment," she added, and he gave her a nod, setting his instrument aside. 

Finellach took hold of Níniel's hands and dragged her laughing into the middle of the floor along with her. Níniel was smiling, making mock protests at first, but eventually conceding to general laughter. 

Finellach began, and her voice was as soft as the twittering of birds in the early springtime, and she stared into Níniel's eyes as she sang: 

_Come dance with me in the meadows of flowers_  
_Hide with me here beneath the tree bowers_  
_Sing with me here under night sky above_  
_Come live with me and be my love._

A complete silence descended on the room, and I had much ado to hold back my smile. There was a short pause, and then they both sang together: 

_We'll slay the dragon and live_  
_For a thousand years together_  
_We'll slay the dragon and live_  
_Stay together whatever the weather._

Níniel's voice was deeper than Finellach's but no less resonant, if somewhat less trained, and she picked up the next verse, smiling into Finellach's eyes the whole while. 

_I'll stand beside you through every day_  
_I'll live and I'll love you in every way_  
_So take up your sword and do not fear_  
_I'm right beside you, I'll be right here!_

Turambar was sitting up very straight, his eyes firmly fixed on the two women as though he could see nothing else. He made a sharp noise of surprise at one point but then settled back down, sipping at his ale. Finellach and Níniel both sang on: 

_We'll slay the dragon and live_  
_For a thousand years together_  
_We'll slay the dragon and live_  
_Stay together whatever the weather._

At this second repeat of the chorus, some scattered listeners started clapping along, and I joined in. The pair turned and faced the crowd instead of each other, still holding hands, and sang on together: 

_We took up our shields and our swords shining bright_  
_We ventured in darkness, hiding from the light_  
_We crept in the caves and we stabbed him to death_  
_His fire went out before he could draw breath!_

_Yes, we slew the dragon! We'll live_  
_For a thousand years together._  
_We slew the dragon! We'll live_  
_Together forever and ever!_

Finellach swept the crowd a long low bow, but Níniel stood laughing when the song ended and the clapping began. Her great voice suddenly rang out over the cheers: "It's true! Glaurung lies dead in the halls of Nargothrond, and we have won our vengeance!" 

Turambar's glass fell from his nerveless hand. I saw it go and caught it just before it smashed on the surface of the bar. Fortunately it was mostly empty. He turned with a sudden quick motion, and left the inn, striding out into the night. 

"What's eating him?" another of my regulars said, noting his departure. "Didn't he like the song?" 

I shook my head and shrugged, grabbing a cloth to wipe up the spilled ale. Over in the corner, Finellach and Níniel were being praised to the skies for their skill at minstrelsy and asked to sing another, but Finellach declined them all graciously. Surely she was some nobility even among the Elves. Few enough had that golden hair, even the ones who rode through the forest long ago in the days of my childhood, before the Sudden Flame. She had their look - the air of Finrod Felagund himself - about her. 

Eventually another song followed, but I'd lost the heart to listen. I glimpsed Finellach moving toward the bar, Níniel as ever behind her, and smiled across the counter at her. 

"It was a fair song," I said to her, and she gave a small wave of her hand, as if to say _it was nothing_. I went on, dropping my voice. "I will not betray your secret, Princess." 

Her eyes widened, and Níniel stepped forward, attaching herself to Finellach's side. "How did you know?" Finellach said, and her voice was light and pleasant, as if there was no danger for her. 

"I remembered," I said. "Few here will. It has been my gift to live long and hale, and rare enough has that been granted to any here. All the men of my generation died young, in one great battle or another."

Her eyes clouded over with sympathy and she laid a hand over mine on the counter. "I know they died in the service of my family and in the protection of my home. Mistress Hestil, I am glad that I could in part repay the vengeance owed to them." 

"You really killed the dragon, then?" I said. 

"We did," Finellach answered, soberly and sincerely. After a brief pause, she went on. "And I say to you, Mistress, furthermore, that if you or any you love decide to flee this land - which grows more dangerous by the day - come to the Havens established in Lisgardh and there ask for me by name, and I will do all I can to ensure that you have sanctuary there."

\----

I shall never make any such journey, for my old bones could not bear it. Yet, you, son of my sister's son, are young and hearty, and so I commit this tale to your hands. Go now, take your family and flee! This Forest that had sheltered us has become tainted and fraught with danger. Go now, while there is yet time!


End file.
